Problem: Emily walked her dog for $7$ miles on each of the past $12$ days. How many miles did Emily walk her dog altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Emily went walking. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 84\text{ miles}$ Emily walked a total of $84$ miles.